Avatars of Life & Death
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Thanos: The Mad Titan. Defeated by the greatest heroes in the Universe. His vast power taken from his very form. Rejected by his beloved Mistress Death. Thanos is judged and cast out of the Universe. He arrives to a world, where he comes into conflict with the planet's Avatar. Will he find peace on this new world? Or will the desire of conquest cause him to tear this world asunder?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatars of Life & Death**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Fall of the Mad Titan**

* * *

_I was so close._

_So very close to my ultimate triumph._

_Victory was within my grasp._

_Nothing could stop me._

_The Universe would fall._

_And I would reign supreme above all._

_But in a twist of fate, a tragic irony, perhaps even in some form of poetic justice, or whatever one shall describe such an outcome of this event..._

_I lost it all._

_The power I would wield to destroy..._

_The power I would wield to rule the Universe itself..._

_Gone._

_I could not escape._

_My teleporter and other tech had been damaged or utterly destroyed during the battle._

_However, despite losing the power to easily conquer the Universe, I chose to fight on against these heroes._

_I was more than a match for the combined might of most of these heroes._

_Only two of these heroes were capable of fighting and matching my own power._

_The Hulk._

_Physically and quite possibly the strongest creature in the Universe, possessing limitless gamma-energy based power comparable to that of the Power Gem._

_One whom I sought to avoid direct conflict with for many years._

_Thor._

_God of Thunder._

_Wielding the powerful mystical hammer Mjolnir and the formidable might of a god._

_I was more than capable of matching either one of these formidable brutes._

_But together, even their might, along with the aid of their allies, was too much for me to overcome._

_The blows of these two could shatter mountains, devastate small planets._

_Still, I valiantly fought on against the imposing forces that were against me._

_I managed to nearly best Thor when I seperated the two heroes, only to be attacked by an enraged Hulk._

_Rarely have I ever felt such force._

_I could only think of a few beings who've ever struck me with as much force as the Hulk._

_Thor quickly rejoined the conflict, smashing his mystical weapon against my form just as soon as the Hulk landed a brutal blow of his own._

_I fought on, but it was then I knew..._

_I could not win this battle._

_Then, after what seemed like hours, I finally fell in defeat._

_I began to rise to my feet in order to fight on._

_I may not be capable of winning the conflict, but I would sooner die on my feet than surrender to these heroes._

_Before I could engage my enemies, they struck me down with the very weapon I intended to use to conquer the Universe._

_It was over in an instant._

_The smallest fraction of the supreme power was all that was needed to defeat me._

_I collapsed, the last image my eyes beholding was that of the heroes who stood triumphant over my defeated form before darkness finally consumed me._

_I had lost the conflict._

_I was beaten._

_I failed to destroy the heroes._

_I failed to conquer the Universe._

_And worst of all, I've failed my beloved Mistress._

_Death._

_I remained unconscious for days, recouperating from my lengthy battle._

_When I awoke, I found myself chained to a small platform._

_And before me, their presence beyond anything that most immortals could even begin to comprehend, was the Cosmic Hierarchy._

_These five cosmic forces, these five infinitely powerful entities, these five cosmic siblings maintain the balance of life and death, tranquility and entropy throughout the entire Universe._

_Eternity._

_The embodiment of everything that exists in the Universe._

_Infinity._

_The embodiment of all space within the Universe._

_Mistress Death._

_The embodiment of the end of all life that exists._

_Oblivion._

_The embodiment of nothingness, of the chaos and darkness that preceeded everything, of non-existence itself._

_Galactus, Devourer of Worlds._

_Oldest of the Cosmic Abstracts, older than the Universe itself, whose role is to maintain balance amongst his siblings and the Universe itself._

_There was reason why they've gathered._

_The day of judgement was upon me._

_I am Thanos._

_Son of A'Lars and Sui-San._

_I am the Mad Titan._

_The Avatar of Death._

_And on this day, my fate would be decided._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Thanos is my favorite villain. Perhaps, it is because maybe the label of villain isn't the best way to describe him, for he is a vastly complex character. He's very powerful, vastly intelligent, very cunning, ambitious and often sadistic... yet, he's shown to surprise me and countless other readers time and time again. True, he has often been the villain that threatens the Universe and everything that exists, but at times he's been shown to be a sort of anti-hero. **

**He's definitely one of the major Marvel characters that I've been dying to write for the longest time. ****Then, it occurred to me... I've never written anything major involving the Mad Titan! That's when I decided it was time for Thanos to get his time (and give my favorite Marvel hero, The Hulk, a bit of a break for the time being) in the spotlight.**

**But what angle, what approach, what storyline could I use that hasn't been done regarding the Mad Titan? Finally, the answer came to me as I was watching the season finale of "The Legend of Korra" and re-reading "The Infinity Gauntlet". A brilliant idea formed in my mind, an idea of a story in the same vein as Greg Pak's "Planet Hulk" and Keith Giffen's "Thanos: Samaritan".**

**What if Thanos came to Korra's world? I know what you're thinking. Thanos is way too powerful for Korra to handle, Thanos would kill her, etc. But... what if Thanos was stripped of most of his incredible power? What if he was no longer the Avatar of Death?**

**Have I caught any of your interest yet?**

**Will the Mad Titan finally be at peace on this strange, new world? **

**Or will he set out for conquest once again?**

**All these questions and more will be answered... along with the origin of the Mad Titan himself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatars of Life & Death**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Trial & Punishment**

* * *

_Slowly, I rose to my feet._

_I stood tall upon the platform, defiantly glaring at the immense forms of Eternity, Infinity, Galactus, Death and Oblivion._

_I may have been defeated and chained, but I still would not yield._

_Not to them._

_Nor to anyone or anything in existence!_

_I am Thanos of Titan._

_I was the Avatar of Death._

_I fear nothing._

_Not even their combined omnipotence._

_Their judgement, like that of my trial, is dealt with instantly._

_I take it upon myself to plan for every contingency._

_But what happened next is something that even I never planned for... or could've expected._

_Death._

_My beloved Mistress._

_She whom I've faithfully served for years._

_She whom I loved more than any other... is the first to strike me down!_

_She tears away her essence from me, stripping me of the power she bestowed upon me._

_She is soon joined by her siblings, each raising a hand and unleashing a stream of infinite power._

_The pain is greater than any I've ever felt._

_Tearing apart my mind, body and soul a trillion times over again and again._

_The pain seemed to last forever, yet it was only mere seconds._

_I've fallen to my hands and knees, barely able to lift my gaze to look up at those who torn away most of my power._

_Those who ripped my power from my very being with a single gesture._

_Despite the pain my body felt, nothing wounded me more than the betrayal of the one I loved._

_Mistress Death._

_So beautiful, yet so cruel and unforgiving._

_It was then I knew that I, Thanos of Titan, was no longer the Avatar of Death._

_My pain was soon replaced with a blinding rage, causing me to unleash a roar at those of omnipotent might as I struggled in a futile attempt to break free of my of bonds._

_But my rage, sorrow and pain meant nothing to them._

_But they all knew that stripping me of my power would not be enough._

_They knew that as long as I remained in this universe, in this reality, that I would still be a threat to everything in existence... including their combined omnipotence._

_They knew from experience... when I obtained the Infinity Gems and later on when I obtained the Heart of the Infinite._

_They would not risk it happening again._

_Killing me was not an acceptable option either, for Mistress Death herself would not have me in her presence._

_Thus, the five cosmic beings came to determine my fate._

_It was not long before they all came to a mutual agreement._

_One that would forever change my fate._

_I... Thanos of Titan... would be banished from this universe._

_Eternity, Infinity, Galactus, Death and Oblivion raise their hands to unleash their judgement upon._

_With a gesture..._

_I was cast out of the universe._

_I could hear Eternity's words echoing in my skull._

_Words that would torture me for years to come._

_"Thanos of Titan. You have been judged. And your punishment is now at hand. For your crimes against the universe, you shall be banished! By our supreme might, Thanos of Titan, we cast you out!"_

_Darkness consumed me, blinding all of my senses._

_My mind slipping into a deep state of unconsciousness._

_I knew not of what universe I was cast out into, nor did I know how long it was that I would remain comatose._

_All that was certain of my fate would be that it itself was uncertain._

* * *

**Republic City**

Fireworks explode in the darkened skies, instilling awe in all within the city who watched the celebration. Various colors and hues ranging from bright crimson to blazing gold to fiery azure light up the heavens for all to witness. Among those who were enjoying this spectacle were Avatar Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and his family which included his wife Pema and their children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan. It was a beautiful summer night, calm and peaceful, the city itself at peace as its residents gathered to celebrate amongst their friends and family members.

"Guys, this day has been awesome! I don't know how it could get any better than this!", Bolin exclaimed with a cheer before stuffing his mouth with snackfood, making sure Pabu got some for himself as the fire ferret rested on his shoulders.

"Easy there, bro. It's not over yet.", Mako responds with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah. We still have the food and all the other festivities to get to once the fireworks are finished.", Korra added with a gentle smile.

"You know, I sometimes wish that the fireworks would never end. They're just so... beautiful.", Asami remarked with a sigh, relaxing herself as she continued to enjoy the fireworks.

The fireworks continued their display, one in particular unleashing a gigantic explosion that lights up the heavens with blue, red and emerald green sparks. The friends couldn't help but feel in awe at such a exotic spectacle, their eyes solely focused on the exploding lights that colored the skies. However, it was Jinora, the oldest of Tenzin's four children, who took notice of something other than the fireworks, something falling from the sky. Could it be...

"Mother! Father! Look! A falling star!", Jinora shouted, pointing to the ball of flame that streaked across the dark, star-lit heavens.

"Wow...", Ikki and Meelo said in unison, their eyes focused on the falling star, as were the eyes of their parents and the Avatar.

Korra's eyes widen suddenly in realization of where the falling star would land. The falling star was going the crash directly on to the shores of Air Temple Island! Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and his family watch as the falling star streaks down from the sky-filled heavens, fully aflame and blazing in a fiery golden glow, and strikes the earth of Air Temple Island with a thunderous _BOOM_ that echoes throughout the entire city. The impact of the star's landing makes the earth beneath their feet tremble, but their attention is focused only on the island that Tenzin and his family called home, an island created by his father Avatar Aang many years ago.

Korra couldn't tear her eyes away from Air Temple Island, her undivided attention solely on that of the location in which the star had struck the earth. She could not hear the words coming from her friends, but one thing was definitely certain. She couldn't wait a moment longer. Her curiosity was too much for her to control. She was determined to go investigate the fallen star, if only so that she could finally see it with her own two eyes and satisfy her intense curiosity.

Not speaking so much as a single word to her comrades, Korra breaks into a run as she begins to move at top speed towards the isle. Mako, Tenzin, Bolin and Asami chase after her, trying their best not to lose sight of their friend as she made her way to the harbor. They eventually catch up to Korra, but only due to the fact that she came to a stop near one of the shipping docks.

"Korra! What're you doing?", Mako asks as he came to a stop, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you think? I'm going to check out the star, of course!", Korra answered with a smirk.

"Korra, I'm not sure that would be safe.", Tenzin stated in protest, trying to dissuade the female Avatar.

"Don't worry, Tenzin! After all, it's just a fallen star. What could be so dangerous about it?", Korra replied with a mischievous smile.

Before either Tenzin, Mako, Bolin or Asami could add anything else to the conversation, Korra leaps into the waters of the harbor. Using her waterbending skills, Korra creates a board of ice and uses it to surf towards Air Temple Island, moving through the water at incredible speed. Leaping from the waters, Korra forms a spherical whirlwind, otherwise known as an Air Scooter, with her airbending and proceeds to ride off towards her intended destination upon which is the site where the fallen star landed.

Nearing her destination, Korra ceases her airbending and flips into the air to land on her feet. Slowly, she approaches the impact site, noticing a very large, fiery, smoking crater within the earth. She stops dead in her tracks, her senses telling her to remain cautious, but for what reason she could not understand. Once again, Korra approaches the large crater, her arctic-blue eyes scanning the surroundings near the impact zone.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Korra pushes herself forward to look hesitantly within the crater, but what's revealed to her is something that she never expected to find. A gasp escapes her throat as her eyes focused on what lay within the crater, her artic-blue irises widening in shock and a twinge of fear at what she had discovered. In the crater, laying motionless in a seemingly unconscious state of being, was a creature.

The creature was man-like, its massive body buldging with gigantic muscles, but its flesh was of a almost prune-like purple color. The brute was easily eight feet tall if it were to stand up on its feet, and its muscular physique could easily tip the scales at over a thousand pounds. Besides its massive form and unusual skintone, the man-like creature's chin was ridged. Its body was covered in shredded blue and gold clothing which had been ripped to shreds, most likely from the devastating, fiery descent from the heavens to the earth.

When Korra looked at the creature, she felt a blood-curdling chill course through her entire body, almost as if her very soul was being torn from her. This creature... this monster... whoever or whatever it is, she didn't like it. There was something monstrous, something evil about this creature. She could sense it. She had hoped to find a fallen star, a gift from the heavens. But instead... she found him.

Thanos.

The Mad Titan.

Unconscious... but still very much alive!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**In the next chapter... **

**Thanos awakens!**

**And I think we all know that he's going to be really, really, _really_ angry!**

**A confrontation will take place as Thanos and Korra finally meet!**

**And make no mistake, this conflict will not be the last between the two Avatars!**

**Plus, I'll be introducing a new character, one who'll have a major impact on the Mad Titan. And what pray tell is her name?**

**Review and I'll tell you. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatars of Life & Death**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**A Titan Awakens**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Three Days Later**

Darkness fades away, sight becoming clear as Thanos opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. A growl-like groan escapes his throat as he slowly pushes himself only to fall back upon the giant, soft, and incredibly comfortable bed that he found himself resting upon. He was weak, so very weak. He couldn't recall ever being so weak, so utterly drained and beaten.

Thanos raises his right hand, clenching it tightly into a fist before attempting to summon his vast cosmic power. He managed to summon the cosmic energies, but while they were still quite formidable, they weren't as powerful as he remembered them to be. Not even close. In fact, the Titan could sense that his vast cosmic power was severely lessened. Power that enabled him to fight entire teams of heroes, a vast might that would enable him to battle the Hulk and Thor at the same time, were taken from him! It would take time for the power to return, but his other abilities, his increased power bestowed upon him by Mistress Death in order to serve as her Avatar... it was gone.

When Thanos began to recall the events prior to his depowered, prior to being cast out of the universe and into the current one. He lost to the heroes. Failed to conquer the universe. But those failed in comparison to remembering the actions of the one he loved and served, the one who betrayed him and rejected his love... Mistress Death. He wanted to roar at the top of his lungs, he desired to rise out of the bed and unleash his rage upon this world, to kill all life that lived on this wretched planet.

But Thanos could not. He could only collapse back on the place he now rested, his tired and weakened body resting within the comfortable bed, his dark eyes scanning the surroundings of the room. The room itself was very large and lavishly decorated, clearing indicating that whoever home this belonged to was one who inherited a great fortune. Suddenly, his attention averted to the door of the room which began to open, his emotionless eyes awaiting to see who would step forward.

A woman stepped into the room, a very beautiful woman, much to the Titan's surprise. Her hair was long and black as night, tied back into an elegant ponytail. Her eyes were of a lovely violet hue which made her stand out even from a distance. Her skin was fair and near flawless, with the exception of a large, crescent scar that marked the right side of her visage. And lastly, the clothing that she worn over her body was that of the finest silver and blue fabrics with unique Northern Water Tribe designs embroidered on certain areas of the material.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake.", The woman said, smiling at the Titan.

Silence. Not even a greeting from the Titan. If she was waiting for one, she would not receive it. For Thanos is as cold as he is currently angry.

"I'm sorry. Can you speak?", She asked softly, slowly walking over to the bedside.

"Can you understand me?", She asked again, receiving a glare from the Titan.

"Your condescending tone is insulting.", Thanos snarled in a low and menacing voice, startling the woman.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you.", The woman apologized, temporarily averting her gaze from the Titan's own.

"I assume you have a name?", The woman inquired, glancing at the Titan.

"Thanos of Titan.", The Mad Titan stated quite clearly.

"Thanos. Hmm... interesting. I don't believe I've ever heard of anyone by that name before.", The lady mused.

"What is your name, woman?", Thanos asks, his tone remaining cold and indifferent.

"Xia Sin.", She answered with a gentle smile.

"Well, now that introductions are set aside, I seek answers for some questions. Where am I? What world is this? Who found me?", Thanos questioned, shifting his form in an attempt to rise off the bed and into a sitting position.

"Shhh... no more talking. I'll answer your questions in the morning. But for now, you must rest.", Lady Xia said in a gentle and soothing tone of voice, placing her hands on the Titan's chest to prevent him from getting out of bed.

"Very well.", Thanos growled out reluctantly, resting himself back on the bed.

"If you need me or anything else, my handmaidens will aid you to their best extent. Until then, I wish you a peaceful rest, Thanos of Titan.", Lady Xia informed before walking back to the door and exiting the room, leaving the Titan to brood alone.

Thanos began to silently contemplate his current situation, his mind focusing on every detail and every aspect of what transpired since his defeat and banishment. He couldn't remember anything of significance. All he could remember before awakening from the darkness was of the events that led to his banishment. He snarled bitterly in rage and pain, recalling the very moment his beloved Mistress Death betrayed him. He served her faithfully for years, eradicating life in every corner of the universe, only to be rejected time and again by her.

But that mattered very little to him now. He would not give her the satisfaction of his rage or of his sorrow. He no longer served her, and he would no longer be her pawn. From this day forward, Thanos of Titan would serve no entity or force in the multiverse. On this day, Thanos would decide and control his own fate, choose and take his own path. But whether it would lead him to finally find peace or to make him desire conquest once again would remain to be seen.

Until then, it would remain uncertain. Resting his head back on the pillow, Thanos closed his eyes for the first time in years and slowly drifted into a deep slumber. Whatever fate was destined for Thanos of Titan, it would begin here on this strange, new world.

* * *

**The Mansion Home of Lady Xia**

**The Next Morning**

One of the handmaidens cautiously knocks on the door, her timid nature apparent to anyone who would be watching. She was a young girl, barely older than nineteen, and her petite stature made her all the more delicate in appearance. She was about to knock on the door again until a giant shadow loomed over her, causing the young woman to turn around. She nearly screamed when her eyes came to focus on the towering form of Thanos, who merely stood silently before her like some evil spirit waiting to strike. Never before had she felt such fear, and most likely she never would again.

"Take me to your Mistress. Now.", Thanos orders, glaring down at the young woman.

"Y-Yes, sir.", The handmaiden stuttered nervously before quickly leading the Titan down the hallway.

The handmaiden leads Thanos through the mansion, down a flight a stairs and eventually to an entrance of a lovely garden. It was here that they located Lady Xia, who was sitting peacefully near a large fountain quietly listening to the soothing sounds of various birds chirping and the waters of the fountain flowing. She was truly something to behold. Stunning beautiful. Like a fallen angel that now lived amongst immortals. Despite his cold heart, even Thanos appeared to appreciate her exotic beauty.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lady, but your guest insisted upon seeing you.", The handmaiden said, bowing before her Mistress who merely smiled kindly at the young woman.

"No need to apologize, my dear. Besides, I've been looking forward to speaking with him again. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to be alone with our guest. I'll call if I need any further need of your services.", Lady Xia responded, her voice as gentle as a summer breeze.

"As you wish, my Lady.", The handmaiden obliged, bowing once more before leaving her Mistress with the intimidating Titan.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Neither Thanos nor Lady Xia speak so much as a word to one another. But words were not needed. She smiled warmly at the Titan, who remained cold and utterly emotionless in her presence. Why did she resume to treat him with such acceptance and kindness? Why did she not fear him?

It was perplexing, even to one such as Thanos. She did not seem affected by his unusual and quite imposing sinister appearance. How could she act in such a manner? Did she not see a evil monster, a sadistic tyrant standing before her? A monster whose very name could send a chill down the spines of the universe's greatest heroes? A monster who on more than one occasion held the universe itself within the palm of his hand?

Why did she treat him with such kindness? Why did she willing take him in to her own home? Why did she not fear or hate him? Why? These questions, among many others, entered the mind of the Mad Titan. However, there were more important questions that needed to be answered, ones that the Mad Titan wanted answered immediately!

"Good morning, Thanos of Titan. I trust that you've slept well?", Xia Sin greeted warmly, her gentle smile never leaving her lovely visage.

"Please, Lady Xia, I prefer that we skip the small conversation.", Thanos growled in a cold and unamused tone.

"Very well. So... what is it that you seek, Thanos?", Xia asks, slowly getting to her feet.

"Answers.", Thanos stated quite clearly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Ah, yes. You wish to know where you are? And just as importantly, who found you? Am I correct?", Lady Xia replied in question, taking a few steps towards the Titan.

"Yes.", Thanos confirmed with a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

"You're currently in Republic City. My lovely home, to be more precise. However, you were originally found on Air Temple Island, unconscious in a crater. They say you fell from the heavens, burning like a star until you crashed on the island. You where then taken here in order to recover.", Lady Xia informed.

"You... willingly took me in?", Thanos questioned, the smallest hint of shock and confusion in his voice.

"Yes. I did so without a second thought. Why do you act so surprised, if you don't mind my asking.", Lady Xia answered before inquiring the Titan, hoping that he would give her reasons for his actions.

"Who was it that found me?", Thanos demanded, ignoring her previous answer and following question.

"The Avatar.", Lady Xia answered quite simply.

Thanos' interest immediately peaked at the mentioning of this Avatar, causing him to approach Xia Sin until only a diminutive gap of space remained between them. Slowly, Thanos raised his right hand and proceeded to gently caress Lady Xia's face with his large fingertips, brushing aside a few strands of her dark hair that attempted to hide the scar that marked the right side of her lovely visage. She did not flinch in fear or disgust at the Titan's actions, seemingly accepting it without hesitation as her violet-hued eyes locked on to his dark, emotionless orbs. Once again, she managed to surprise the Titan... but the moment did not last.

"Tell me more about this... Avatar.", Thanos urged, a feral grin briefly gracing his features.

"There isn't much to tell. She is the master of the four elements, protecting the world by enforcing balance and peace.", Lady Xia said nonchalantly.

"Four elements?", Thanos probed, his curiosity becoming more and more intrigued by this discovery.

"Water, Earth, Fire and Air.", Lady Xia stated more clearly.

"Interesting. Can you take me to see this Avatar?", Thanos asked, an eerie cosmic glow lighting up his two eyes.

"Of course. But why do you want to see the Avatar?", Lady Xia replied in question, arching an eyebrow as she stared at the Titan.

"Simple, my dear. I seek answers... and I intend to seek them out from the very source!", Thanos declared, baring his teeth in a sinister grin.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**The Courtyard**

Korra lashes out at a large boulder, using her formidable earthbending skills to shatter a good portion of it with her tightly clenched right fist, sending small chunks scattering throughout the entire area of the courtyard. She was on the edge. She had been ever since the arrival of the Titan some three nights ago. She was angry, more than she remembered ever being in a long time. Yet, at the same time, Korra felt a deep frustration and utter uncertainty dwelling within herself.

It worried her friends and family. She couldn't blame them. The arrival of the Titan has greatly set her off-balance. She never felt like this before. Not even Amon could intimidate her in such a manner. It was affecting everything, not just herself, but all of those she dearly cared about.

"I'm telling you, Tenzin, no good will come of that monster! We should've chained him and locked him away in the deepest, darkest place in the world... or I should've killed it when I had the chance. At least then I would have some peace of mind.", Korra proclaimed, pacing back and forth through the courtyard as she found herself unable to focus on her meditation.

"Calm down, Korra. All will be fine.", Tenzin replied, trying to reassure the young woman as he remained seated on the stone-laiden flooring of the courtyard.

"No, it won't. There's something about him... it... the creature... something that's evil. When I first looked at it, after it crashed here on the island, I sensed something dark and sinister about it. I felt a presence, a presence unlike anything I've ever encountered... an aura of some kind... it was faint, but I could still feel it. It was cold and dark... like death.", Korra responded, turning to meet the gaze of her airbending master.

Before Tenzin could muster up a response in an attempt to comfort his pupil, the sound of light footsteps soon caught his and Korra's undivided attention. They're surprised to find Xia Sin, the very woman that Tenzin seeked out to care for the Titan, calmly walking towards them. Her arrival brought many questions forth in the minds of both Korra and Tenzin, all of which involved the purple-skinned Titan who came to their world.

"Greetings, Councilman Tenzin & Avatar Korra.", Lady Xia said, her voice warm and kind as always.

"Welcome, Lady Xia. Is something wrong?", Tenzin greeted, bowing slightly to the lovely woman.

"No, nothing is wrong.", Lady Xia assured them, a light chuckle escaping her throat.

"Okay... then, why are you here?", Korra ventured, arching an eyebrow.

"My guest has finally awakened from his comatose state of being. He wishes to speak with you, Korra. He's very determined to meet you. He wouldn't take "no" for an answer, nor could he manage to wait. That is why I am here. He wants to speak with the Avatar, to seek out answers, I believe is what he said.", Lady Xia answers, briefly resting a delicate hand on Korra's right shoulder.

"What?", Korra gasped out, her voice suddenly becoming hoarse.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Did he force you to come here?", Tenzin questioned, grabbing the lovely woman tightly by her shoulders.

"No! Not at all. He's actually very calm and reasonable. I'm here of my own free will. He's actually very charming once you get to know him.", Lady Xia stated.

"How did you manage to get past the White Lotus guards?", Tenzin asked.

"Our friend can be quite persuasive. As can a small bag of precious jewels that I gave them.", Lady Xia remarked with a amused chuckle.

"Where is your guest now?", Tenzin asks, not liking the situation in the very least.

"He's with your children. They've taken quite an interest in him.", Lady Xia giggled, remembering the children's excitement at seeing the towering Titan.

"You left Jinora, Ikki and Meelo with that monster!", Korra exclaimed, nearly screaming at the woman that stood in front of her.

"He's not a monster. Different, but far from a monster. And I didn't leave him with the children. In fact, they should be along very shortly.", Lady Xia informed.

Suddenly, the sound of playful cheers and heavy footsteps could be heard, signalling the arrival of Tenzin's children and the Mad Titan. Jinora and Ikki swinged themselves as each held on to the massive hands of the Titan, laughing and giggling in joy as they tugged and pulled back and forth. Meelo, on the other hand, was riding atop the Titan's vast shoulders and using his hands to pull on Thanos' face in order to make faces. Thanos did not look amused. Not in the very least, yet he somehow managed to control his anger.

"Guess who!", Meelo laughed, placing his hands over Thanos' eyes.

"Why are you so big? Why is your skin purple? Are you a bender? What kind? Where are you from? Is it dark and creepy? Why does your chin look funny?", Ikki asks, her voice fast and filled with excitement and curiosity.

"Master Thanos, why are you living with Lady Xia? Do you like her? Is she your friend? Are you going to be her husband? When are you going to marry her? Do you want to have kids?", Jinora questions, her voice more calmer than that of her younger sister.

"How I manage to find the patience, I'll never know.", Thanos groans to himself, releasing a heavy sigh as the three children continued to amuse themselves.

"I assume these... children belong to you?", Thanos inquired, his gaze settling on the bearded airbending master.

"Yes, they are. My name is Tenzin. Who are you, if you do not mind my asking?", Tenzin responds evenly.

"I am Thanos of Titan.", The Mad Titan answered, reaching back and lifting Meelo from his shoulders with his right hand before proceeding to place the child gently on the ground.

"Children, go to your Mother. We have important things to discuss with our guests.", Tenzin ordered in a calm, yet stern tone of voice.

"Yes, Father.", Jinora, Meelo and Ikki replied in unison.

Before the three children left, Ikki rushed back over to Thanos and tugged on his new gold and silver clothing that Lady Xia bought for him upon request. The Titan gazed down at the child, unsure as to what the hyperactive human could possibly want from him. She did not fear him. She did not look at him in horror or disgust, but with curiosity and an inherit innocence.

All of his life, from his early years on Titan to his years as a universal conquerer/ultimate nihilist, he was treated as nothing but a monster. But here, on this very world, he was being accepted despite his frightening appearance. How could it be? What made this world, this universe, so different from the countless others in existence?

"What is it, child?", Thanos demanded, getting down on one knee in order to be at eye-level with the young female airbender.

He was surprised when Ikki lunged forward and embraced him in an affectionate hug, her small arms encircling his thick neck as she rested her small head against the left side of his face. She was so small in comparison to him, so trusting and innocent. It sickened him, yet at the same time... it amused and intrigued him. He was a monster, a violent and sadistic killer. How could any being accept him? What madness is this?

"Goodbye, Master Thanos!", Ikki said, breaking the hug and racing off with her brother & sister.

"Master Thanos?", Tenzin said, confusion evident in his voice.

"A title that the children have given me. A fitting title, I must admit.", Thanos mused as he got to his feet before returning his attention back to Korra.

"So... you are the Avatar? I am honored to be in your presence.", Thanos said, his voice colder than the icy waters of the North.

"What do you want?", Korra nearly growled out in reply, narrowing her eyes to glare at the towering Titan.

"Is it not obvious? I want to speak with you, my dear. I seek answers to my questions. Answers that only you may be capable of answering. I wish to understand you, your world, your people... and most importantly, your role as the Avatar. After all, is not knowledge power?", Thanos reasons, completely calm for the time being.

"And what do I get out of this? What will you give me in return?", Korra asks.

"My gratitude. And any information about myself that I would be willing to submit to you, of course.", Thanos countered with a slightly smug smirk.

"And if I refuse?", Korra questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That would be a very unwise decision.", Thanos utters, his teeth clenched in a savage snarl.

"Is that a threat? You're threatening me? How dare you! I found you! I saved your life! I could've locked you away, but I didn't! I could've taken you out permanently, but I couldn't bring myself to do such a low and dirty deed! And then you come here, demanding this and demanding that, and then finish it off by threatening me?", Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, getting right in the Titan's face.

"I do not seek conflict with you or your world, Avatar Korra. However, if I am forced to defend myself, I will do so without hesitation or remorse.", Thanos warns, narrowing his eyes which begin to glow with cosmic energy.

"Korra... please. If a conflict can be avoided, then perhaps it is for the better. Thanos only wishes to better understand you and our world. If he is to live among us, do we really have the right to deprive him of that?", Lady Xia pleaded with the female Avatar, temporarily putting herself between Korra and Thanos.

"Fine. I'll answer your questions... but if I think you or anything that you say or plan to do is a threat against me, my friends, my family, this city and this world... I will take you down!", Korra agreed reluctantly, making sure that her warning would not go unaddressed.

"Please, spare me of your threats, Avatar. I seek knowledge, not pointless conflict and destruction.", Thanos groaned, not even the slightest bit amused.

"Okay... what is it that you want to know?", Korra asked.

"You are the Avatar. Where do you inherit your power? Where or whom do you get your power from?", Thanos answered calmly in question.

"My power? You mean how I can control all four elements?", Korra ventured, a hint of confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am referring to, young one. What is the source of such elemental power?", Thanos explains further.

Korra releases a heavy sigh, knowing that the Avatar and the power that comes with it would be very difficult for her to explain to the Titan, let alone anyone else that would ask her. When she finally settled her mind, Korra began to explain every aspect and detail regarding the Avatar, her previous incarnations and the vast powers that came with it. She was thankful that Tenzin was there to assist her, for there was some things that even she did not truly understand about her gift. Leave it to the son of Avatar Aang to have a great understanding of the Avatar and its power.

Needless to say, Thanos listened intently to everything that both Tenzin and Korra said, his mind taking in everything that was being presented to him. When Korra and Tenzin finished revealing all the knowledge that they've possessed regarding that of the Avatar, the previous incarnations and the immense power inherited with the title, Thanos took it upon himself to sum up all that information given to him by the two individuals within his mind.

"Hmm... then you summarize, or in your case, you theorize that your elemental powers are mystical in nature... possibly even cosmic... or a combination of both. Very intriguing. I shall have to study this further, assuming that there is recorded data available regarding the past incarnations of the Avatar.", Thanos mused before continuing to brood some more to himself.

"Okay, now I get to ask you a question. Why are you so interested in the Avatar? Why are you so interested in learning everything about me and my world?", Korra demanded, her arctic-blue irises solely focused on the Titan.

"Believe it or not, young Avatar, we have something in common. I, too, was also an Avatar. However, unlike you, I served a darker force, a dark entity... Mistress Death. So... you see, I was the Avatar of Death. Just as you protect this planet and maintain balance, I served my Mistress faithfully for many years, dealing out death where it was needed most.", Thanos stated, causing Tenzin, Lady Xia and Korra to gasp in utter horror of this revelation.

"You... You're a monster! I knew it! You're an evil, sadistic, murdering freak!", Korra shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You would seek to judge me? Have you ever considered all the death dealt out by your previous incarnations? They've most likely killed just as many as I have. Perhaps even more so if one were to consider all the life extinguished directly or indirectly by your past incarnations.", Thanos countered bluntly, almost taking a certain amount of satisfaction out of it.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! They did what needed to be done in order to maintain balance and peace throughout the world!", Korra exclaimed, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"And I haven't? I've maintained balance, at least to some extent, not unlike yourself or your previous incarnations. Life and Death. One cannot exist without the other. If there is too much of either, it would lead to a devastating chaos that would corrupt the universe itself. There must always be a balance!", Thanos responds, raising his massive right fist in the air which began to glow with cosmic energy.

"Thanos...", Lady Xia spoke in a voice just short of a whisper, feeling the tears forming in her lovely violet-hued eyes.

Thanos became silent after hearing her voice, extinguishing the cosmic energy that encased his right hand before proceeding to approach Lady Xia. He reached out to caress his fingertips along the right side of her face that was marked by the large crescent scar, his actions almost tender and affectionate despite being a creature whose heart was as dark as his soul. She whom had treated him with such kindness and acceptance, she deserved to know the truth of who he was, of the monster that he is.

"I am truly sorry that you've had to discover this, my dear.", Thanos uttered in apology.

"I have always been a monster, Xia Sin. This I have accepted; even taken pride in. You cannot conceive of the misery I have left in my wake. Born was I of my father, Alars, the Mentor, and his beautiful wife, Sui-San, who ruled Titan with wisdom and justice. They had high hopes for their two sons. My younger brother, Eros, never let them down. But I... I was an outcast from the very start. Born with the genetic disposition known as Deviant Syndrome, I would never be accepted among the Titans as normal, let alone one day replace my father as their leader. That was my brother's destiny. He grew to manhood, surrounded by loving friends and family.", Thanos began, telling Lady Xia, as well as Korra & Tenzin who listened on, the story of his life.

"I, on the other hand, eventually found companionship in a nearly forgotten subterranean temple. At first she was my imaginary friend. Later, in answer to inquiries, she became nothing or no one. But to me Lady Death was always comfort and understanding. And as the decades passed, a dark and forbidden love. Under her guidance I grew strong and powerful, well versed in the black arts, long outlawed on Titan. She taught me that knowledge truly is power... and that power is everything!", Thanos continued, stopping for a moment as if he were recalling those events.

"Of course, with maturity came rebellion. I would never accept the course my father so foolishly charted for me. The heated arguments grew to open hostility. And inevitably to exile. I realize now that something deep within me broke during that century-long banishment. Along with the vast knowledge I acquired in exile, I returned home... with a heart filled with unbridled hatred. I returned to Titan, annihilating a significant portion of my people. There were survivors, only a handful out of the thousands that I loathed. However... fate did not so favor my mother. Quite ironic, actually. She was the only member of my family that I would've spared. The only one who might have one day forgiven me.", Thanos said in a solemn, tortured tone of voice.

"I returned to the heavens, seeking my own destiny. My world became battle, intrigue and the quest for the instruments of ultimate power. The Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gems were but two of the love tokens I used to toally win over my Mistress. But no matter how much carnage I wrought upon the universe, it never proved enough for Lady Death. It eventually became painfully clear, even to a love-blinded fool, that she would never accept me as her equal. Our paths temporarily separated and I began a new life, one in which universal domination or destruction were forsaken. I tried, unsuccessfully, to lead a peaceful existence. Once within the maelstrom, it is near impossible to exit.", Thanos snarled, clenching his hands into fists as his eyes once again glowed with cosmic energies.

"I was soon forced back into confrontation. There was those who sought vengeance against me. To protect myself, I searched out and acquired the ultimate in power, The Heart of the Universe. This turned me into the supreme being of all existence, its unquestionable master. Yes: God. But it proved a task totally unsuitable to my temperment. The first day of my reign ended with me destroying the entire universe in a fit of blind rage. To restore the universe, I renounced the might I had so desperately striven to gain. The mantle of supremacy was tossed aside. The universe was resurrected, with no memory of its demise. And I faded into memory.", Thanos spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion except for the tiniest hint of sorrow.

"It was when I became involved in the Annihilation War that I was slain by Drax The Destroyer. Only then was I finally reunited with my beloved Mistress Death. Unfortunately, I was once again resurrected... forced to live once again. For that atrocity, I promised to destroy the universe and all life in it! Out of rage and a growing hatred for Mistress Death and her cosmic siblings, I sought to obtain power once again, power enough to destroy them all, thus keeping my promise of destroying the universe. I was defeated by the universe's heroes, stripped of the title of Avatar of Death and most of the power that was bestowed upon me by my former Mistress, and then exiled to your universe.", Thanos concluded, ending the abridged version of his existence.

"I... I don't know what to say. Only that I... I'm sorry.", Lady Xia said, her voice as gentle and understanding as always.

"You have nothing to apologize to, Xia Sin, for I am not worthy of your kindness or your pity.", Thanos replied before turning his back on the lovely woman and resuming to slowly walk away.

"And what do you intend to do from here on out, Thanos of Titan?", Tenzin questioned sternly, causing the Titan to briefly stop dead in his tracks.

"My destiny... My fate... is uncertain... for now. I intend to contemplate my next act in this life.", Thanos stated in answer.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to wait around to find out!", Korra remarked as she summoned her formidable firebending and airbending powers.

"Korra! No!", Lady Xia screamed, but it was in vain.

Unleashing a combined bolt-like stream of pure lightning and air, Korra lashes out at the unsuspecting Thanos. The powerful bolt of elemental energy slams into the Titan's sternum, the sheer force of the attack sending him soaring through the air. Thanos crashes on the rocky shores of Air Temple Island, the impact sending chunks of earth to be ripped asunder from the ground and causing the island itself to quake. However, Thanos has withstood far worse, and proves it by rising to his feet with little to no damage having been inflicted upon him from Korra's attack.

"If you wish to die on this day, Avatar Korra, then so be it! But let it be known that while it was not Thanos who started this conflict... it will be Thanos who will end it!", Thanos snarls, his eyes and tightly clenched fists glowing with cosmic energies as he prepared himself for battle.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And so begins the first of many conflicts between Elemental Human and Titan Eternal!**

**Avatar Korra Vs. Thanos!**

**Let the battle begin!**


End file.
